No More Lies
by Kathryn1234
Summary: I am Alexa Swan. I just moved in with my cousin Bella. Vampires. Werewolves. Imprinting. Knowing I'm going to lose my cousin for life. It sucks. Being hunted for revenge? Even worse. I'll live with it, as long as my secret is safe. No one can ever know...
1. My New Home Yay

**Not sure where this came from...but I like my idea (: Sadly, i don't own Twilight, or Jacob or Emmett :(**

I was mentally crying as I landed in Seattle. My heart broke as the plane hit the runway. I kept my face calm, not showing my emotions. I even controlled the emotions that flew through my blue-green eyes. No one knew I was mentally and emotionally dying. I walked off the plane, going to get my bags from Baggage Claim. I then started to search for the family I was to be living with. I felt colder, already, away from the sunshine and warmth. Forks was so cold, so wet and rainy. Why my insane cousin _chose_ to live here was beyond me.

I spotted her, even though I hadn't seen her in nearly eight years. Her dad, Charlie, was with her. I tried to smile, and was successful, because they bought it.

"Alexa," Bella hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back. We were real close when we were kids. But my parents move to Alabama, and her mom stayed in Arizona; her dad stayed in Forks. "I'm excited to see you again," She smiled wide at me. I widened my smile, and she clearly thought it was real.

"It's great to see you too, Bella," I said. "And you too, Uncle Charlie," It felt weird; I was used to calling him just Charlie at him. He seemed embarrassed at the sound of it too, because he flushed lightly and started mumbling.

"Yeah. We're glad you're coming to stay with us," He said, averting his eyes.

"Anyway," Bella gave her dad a weird look. "Come on. Let's go. I wanna get home before it really starts raining,"

Apparently it was only sprinkling outside. It wasn't actually raining? Ugh, I didn't like it already. I stowed my four bags in the back of Charlie's…well I can't really call it a car. It was the police cruiser. I shuddered. Buying a car was the first thing on my list to do.

"I did the same that I did for Bella when she got here," Charlie huffed, driving back to his house if Forks. "I bought you a truck,"

I flushed with embarrassment. "No, you didn't have to do that," I stammered. "Really. I can afford one on my own." Yeah, I could. I'd just have to skim off the top of my college fund.

"Too late," Charlie said. I sighed in the backseat, resting my forehead against the glass window. Bella stared out her window with an almost dreamy stare. I bit my lip in hopes to stall my tears until I was safely tucked away in my bedroom. I felt terrible; Charlie only had a two bedroom house. He had added a small extension on for me, and added a second bathroom. I would have slept in the truck he didn't have to buy me, or in the yard. He had wasted all that money…

I planned to only stay in Forks until I was eighteen. I'm sixteen right now, so only two more years. And as soon as I got a job, I was going to pay Charlie back for the extension on the house, and for the truck. Speaking of the truck…

I gasped loudly when Charlie pulled up in front of the house. "Charlie, no way!" Sitting on the street was a black 2008 Ford F-150 truck. My mouth hung agape as I stumbled out of his police cruiser to check it out.

I saw Bella's truck, the old red one, and instantly felt a pang of guilt. Bella saw the guilty expression on my face and spoke quickly. "Don't worry about it," her eyes flew from my truck to hers and back. "I love my truck. I wouldn't have liked anything new, anyway," She smiled brightly at me. I didn't feel any better.

I opened my mouth to talk, to tell Charlie I would be paying him back for the truck, when a shiny Volvo drove up and parked across from the house. Bella all but squealed with excitement and rushed across the street to hug the boy who climbed out of the car. He hugged her back, a huge smile on his pale face. I wanted to gag at how incredibly happy they looked.

Love sucked, in my opinion.

But I put on another fake smile when Bella pulled her boyfriend over to introduce him. "Alexa, this is Edward. Edward, this is my cousin, Alexa," She said proudly. "She's gonna be living with us,"

"Hello, Alexa," Edward said, smiling and extending his hand. I stared at it for half a second then shook it, not shying away from the zero temperature it had. Edwards' brow furrowed for a second then he smiled. "Would you care to join me and Bella tonight? We're going to hang out with my family,"

"Sure." I said, feeling that I'd rather not be stuck in the house with Charlie. "I'd love to."

"Excellent," Edward and Bella both beamed. I wanted to run, screaming, down the street. Just to get away from this silly, cold, wet, rainy town. "I'll pick you both up around five?" Bella nodded, kissed him quickly, and helped me carry my things to my room. I cringed when I saw it was a lot bigger than Bella's room.

"If you want the bigger room," I began. "We can switch," Bella was shaking her head before I finished.

"No, it's fine. I like my room. You deserve the bigger room," She smiled again. "If you need anything, I'm right across the hall." She shut my door behind her, and I heard her door shut too. I sighed, grabbing my I-Pod from my pocket, and turning it on loud. I unpacked all of my clothes, hanging them up in the closet and set my makeup and hair stuff on the vanity dresser Charlie bought me. Bella probably picked it up; I wasn't sure. I grabbed a towel from one of my bags, and a brush, and went to take a quick shower.

It was quick; only fifteen minutes. There were still a few hours until Bella's Edward showed up, so I blow dried my hair. It took forever. I had grown my hair out until it reached behind my knees. It was long, soft and silky, and a gorgeous reddish-brown color. It was more red than brown though. It hung completely pin straight. I redid my makeup; using only liquid black eyeliner and a simple light purple shadow. I used my clear lip-gloss and stowed that in my pocket. It was nearly five. I threw one a pair of black flair jeans, a dark purple tank top, and a white wife beater over it. I grabbed my Vans hoodie, and with that, I walked downstairs. Bella was already outside, talking with Edward, leaning against his car.

"Hi, Alexa," Edward greeted me. I smiled in response. "Ready to go?" I nodded. Bella climbed in the front seat, and I climbed in the back, sitting behind her.

The ride to his house was quiet. He pulled up to a large house; some of the walls were made of just glass. I marveled at it, following the two love birds inside. Once inside, Edward and Bella introduced everyone.

Carlisle and Esme; the handsome doctor and his gorgeous wife who had adopted all five children since they were unable to have their own.

Rosalie and Jasper Hale; who were actually twins themselves, both who were absolutely gorgeous too.

Emmett Cullen; Rosalie's boyfriend and a very loud jokester. He reminded me of a grizzly bear, even though he had more of a 'big brother' attitude.

Alice Cullen; a short, pixie-like girl with spiky black hair. She was Jasper's girlfriend. She was very friendly.

What was a mystery to me was that all of them; the adoptive parents, the adoptive children, all of them had the same pale skin, the same gracefulness about them, and the same goldish eyes. It was hard to believe they were adopted.

I planned to ask Bella about it later on, when we got home. It was the middle of summer, thank god, so I didn't have to worry about getting up for school tomorrow morning. Alice kept shooting me glances; I didn't know what her problem was.

"So, Alexa," Alice began, and I began to fret. "Why'd you move to Forks?"

I sucked in a sharp breath; this is the question I'd been dreading. "Um, well," I started, trying to think of a believable lie. I couldn't think of one! My breathing got more labored as all five adoptive teens were staring at me. I tried to swallow and calm myself down. Thankfully, it worked.

"Sorry," Alice said, her face apologetic. "I didn't know it was such a touchy subject."

I shook my head, my hair making a whooshing sound. "It's fine. I just don't like talking about it," My voice was quiet. I smiled lightly at her, and she smiled back. The rest of the night went smoothly. No one brought up my moving here again. I'd have to think of a damn good lie next time someone decided to ask me about it.

Emmett loved making jokes. He usually picked on Bella for her clumsiness. I defended her once, but as I stood up, I tripped over my shoe lace, and nearly fell to the floor. He laughed and then changed to making fun of me.

"She's not as clumsy as Bella," Edward said in a teasing tone. "Alexa has only fallen once tonight."

"Hey!" Bella said. "I haven't tripped at all tonight." She stuck her tongue out at Edward, who rolled his eyes.

"You haven't tripped yet, Bella."

I giggled. I had to admit; they were such a cute couple. Edward directed his eyes to me and gave a soft smile. I smiled back. I was happy that my cousin was happy.

I felt super comfortable, hanging out with all the Cullens. I'd been so depressed all day about moving to Forks. It was nice. I loved all of the Cullens, especially Alice. We seemed to connect really well. She asked about my favorite type of music, the clothes I wear, and what I liked to do for fun.

"What's your favorite animal?" She asked. Apparently we had started playing the question game, but I wasn't allowed to ask questions.

"Hmm." I thought about it for a second. "I have a lot, but my top favorite animal is a wolf,"

Bella's chocolate brown eyes went huge. The Cullens, all of them, stiffened. The room got very tense.

"Um," I started.

Suddenly the room relaxed again. This is starting to get really weird.

"Sorry," Edward muttered. "Alice was attacked by a wolf a few years ago." I stared at Alice, but couldn't picture her being attacked by one. She was too tiny; too fragile. She stared out the window, like she was trying to forget about it.

"Sorry," I murmured. Alice opened her mouth to say something, but Bella's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Bella? It's time you guys got home,"_

It was Charlie. I glanced at my watch; it was almost eleven.

"Kay, Dad. We'll be right there." She snapped her phone shut. "Edward, mind driving us back home?"

"Of course not," He smiled and headed out to his car.

"See you later, klutz twins," Emmett said, giving both me and Bella a hug. His skin was freezing cold; his arms were so strong I thought he was gonna break me in two! He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

Alice threw her small arms around me and hugged me tightly. "We'll go shopping soon, I promise. Forks isn't that bad," She kissed my cheek and then hugged Bella.

"I'll hold you to that promise, Alice," I assured her and she beamed. Her boyfriend Jasper, who hadn't said much the entire night, even gave me and Bella a hug, which kind of surprised me.

"It was wonderful to meet you," He said.

"Back atcha, anti-social," I said. He laughed with me, along with Bella, Emmett, and Alice.

"Bye, Rosalie," Bella said politely. Rosalie glared at her, and then at me, and then stormed upstairs. I heard a bedroom door slam.

"Don't worry about her," Emmett said.

"See you two soon!" Alice called from the doorway, and waved the three of us off.

"I love your family," I commented to Edward. "Their all so sweet,"

"All but Rosalie," He said.

"Does she not like me?" I asked him.

"She doesn't like anyone," Bella sighed. Edward squeezed her shoulder and she smiled at him. Edward dropped us off, giving me a smile and Bella a kiss when he thought I wasn't looking. It was obvious that Bella wanted more, but Edward was unwilling to give it to her. Huh. Weird.

"Edward," Bell said before he left. "I'm gonna take Alexa down to La Push tomorrow, to meet Jacob."

"Is that the best idea?" Edward murmured. His eyes held mine, then Bella's.

"I want her to meet him. Please? We'll only be gone a few hours,"

"Keep your phone on you," And with that, he drove off. Bella huffed, storming to her room. I muttered a "hi," and "goodnight," to Charlie and went to bed myself.

I understood La Push to be the Indian Reservation near Forks. Jacob, the name, sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. I knew that Billy Black, Charlie's life-long friend, had a son, but couldn't remember his name.

Oh well. I'd ask Bella about it tomorrow. I was so exhausted. I lay down on my bed, on top of the covers, fully clothed, and was out in minutes.


	2. Short Visit with Jacob Black

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. I had remembered that I had questions for Bella, my cousin, and that she wanted to take me down to La Push to meet her friend. I dressed quickly, pulling my hair into pig tail braids. Jeans and a black tee shirt. Simple.

I skipped breakfast, like I usually do, waiting for Bella in the small living room with Charlie.

"Bella tells me you're going to La Push to meet Jacob?"

Thanks Bella. "Yep."

"Jake's about your age. Sixteen right?" I nodded. "He's a good guy."

"Let's go, Alexa," Bella urged from the kitchen. I followed her out to her truck, but stopped her.

"Hey, Bella. Do you mind if we take my truck?"

"Nope. Let's go," She climbed into the passenger side of my truck. I started the engine and about melted in my seat. The engine literally purred.

"Jake's really into cars. If you ever need a mechanic, give him a call," Bella said, directing me to the reservation.

"Hey," I said, remembering my questions. "Why are your boyfriends and all of his _adoptive_ siblings' eyes gold?" I stressed the word adoptive.

Bella was silent. "I'm not sure," I knew from her voice it was a lie. But if she wouldn't tell me, fine. As it turns out, Jacob was Billy Black's son. I hadn't seen Billy, or Jacob since I had been here last, when I was seven.

"Bella!" Jacob had been waiting outside his house for her. His eyes were bright as he hugged her tightly.

"Can't breathe, Jake!" She said, laughing. Jacob wasn't listening anymore. He was staring intently at me. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Jake, this is Alexa, my cousin. She's living with me now," Bella said, giving Jacob a weird look.

"Hi," He said. His voice sent shivers down my spine. He held out his hand for me. I shook it. I felt like I'd been shocked. Bella's face took on a knowing look, and then she looked beyond pissed off.

"Jacob Black!"

He looked at her, a little scared, and then his eyes flashed back to mine. "Bells, can I talk to you alone for a sec?"

"Please do."

He half dragged her into his house, leaving me outside in the rain. I huffed, angrily. They can have their private little chat. I'm going home. My truck purred to life, and I sped off back to Charlie's house.


	3. Bella and Jacob's Conversation

"_Jacob Black, she is my cousin!"_

"_Bella, I can't control it!" Jacob said. "You know that."_

"_She's my cousin! I haven't seen her in almost eight years and then you think you can imprint on her?!" Bella was furious._

"_Bella, please." Jacob said. "It's involuntary. I couldn't help it. I saw her and it was like, she was the center of my universe. Not the universe, but my universe. Bella, you've got to understand."_

_Trying to calm herself down, Bella threatened, "You hurt Alexa, Jacob, and I'll make sure you can never have little wolf babies with anyone."_

_Jacob laughed. "It's not like that, Bella. I don't want to have babies with Alexa. I just want to be her friend, for right now. I mean, I love her, unconditionally. But I'll only be her friend,"_

_Bella smiled. "She drove away," she laughed. "I'm gonna go talk to her. We might come back tomorrow, if not, you can come up and visit us. We'll double date," She winked. "Now drive me home."_

"_Yes, ma'am."_


End file.
